Już do końca tak być musi
Utwór: Już do końca tak być musi Wykonawca: Peja ---- Żeby nasz rap nie zginął, żeby się szczęśliwie żyło, Żeby loxu było kilo, żeby nasz czas nie przeminął, Żeby papier był nie bilon, żeby wciąż tu była miłość, Żeby syf każdy pominął, żeby zwyciężyło stilo Żeby nam się ułożyło, by do końca git już było By marzenie się ziściło, żeby każdy mógł to przyjąć Nie smucić się, powrócić do nas, śpiewać to, nucić SLU, 06 już do końca tak być musi Z roku na rok starszy, ale duchem wciąż jak dzieciak Już nie chce mi się czekać, za złem świata uciekać Zagrożenie sam dla siebie, oto ja, ta wsza Niekontrolowana pchła co pod prąd wciąż wbija Wciąż przepita szyja wciąż hece wywija Wciąż skurwieli dobija, a najbliższych wciąż wspiera Oto gadka szczera jeśli jeszcze żeś nie załapał Tu mija dziesięć lat nadal mam młodzieńczy zapał Debiut fonograficzny, wstecz dekadę, bieda precz Bieda zła rzecz, nie chcę tej kurwy mieć I żeby nie wiem co, nie chcę tu głupoty palnąć Ale biedy niczym kurwy, do domy nie dam przygarnąć Życia nie znałem, biedak nie wie co to życie Wierzycie, sami wiecie, że do dupy z takim życiem Nie utonąć w zachwycie, bez szans na takie harce Przysięgałem przed Bogiem, że nie skończę jak ci w Barce Anonimowe wsparcie, kto dawał wszy żarcie Mowie o tym otwarcie, masz więcej, oddaj Sam nie zeżresz, nie chowaj, nie chomikuj, nie noraj Podziel się z tym, co nic nie jadł od wczoraj Jak nie to kurwo konaj, do tych wierszy się przekonaj Jesteś swój, łapiesz moment swego życia pejzoner Już nie chwytam się brzytwy, bo po prostu nie tonę Nie chwytam się brzytwy, bo po prostu nie tonę Żeby nasz rap nie zginął, żeby się szczęśliwie żyło, Żeby luxu było kilo, żeby nasz czas nie przeminął, Żeby papier był nie bilon, żeby wciąż tu była miłość, Żeby syf każdy pominął, żeby zwyciężyło stilo Żeby nam się ułożyło, by do końca git już było By marzenie się ziściło, żeby każdy mógł to przyjąć Nie smucić się, powrócić do nas, śpiewać to, nucić SLU, 06 już do końca tak być musi I były takie dni, że na nic nie było sił Że człowiek był bezsilny i w tej bezsilności gnił Nie liczyłem na cuda, czy wierzyłem ze się uda Śmiałem się z filmów, w których ludziom się odmieniał Parszywy los, z dnia na dzień bo w realu, dzień w dzień Widziałem co innego, wiem, że wiesz o co mi biega Wiedział też każdy kolega, już w czasach podstawówki Obdarci, biedni, lecz bystrzaki, nie półgłówki Miałem co innego w planach, bez drugiego śniadania Z książka pod pachą, uciekałem w świat marzeń Od złych, codziennych zdarzeń, do domu nie spieszno wracać Waldas znów leczy kaca, wyniszczała go praca Nie chcąc uczyć się w hałasach, chłonę życie na streecie Od początku, już do końca, nieśmiertelne Jeżyce Spróbuj znaleźć dziewice, dokładnie dziesięć lat temu Wiedziałem że w tym jestem, nie bez powodu, celu Więc inaczej niż wielu znanych mi rówieśników Wciąż przy głośniku, z kartką w zeszyciku Zapisywałem bełwy, że bronx, bronx bez przerwy Na życie pazerny miałem już zszargane nerwy 24.03.06 on odszedł, a ja jestem na swoim Ze slumsów mały książe, z kupa długów, czy zdąrzę Wyprawiliśmy pogrzeb, i weź tu pomyśl mądrze I gdzie znów byłeś Boże W chacie mam zmrok, znów odcięli mi prąd Wole ulicy jazgot, o tej porze w dół fiasko Czas wyruszyć na miasto, czy chciałem tam siać zło Jak ja takimi gardzą, miałem wybór, nie bardzo Czy bałem się patrząc, dziś na to z perspektywy Pozbawiony miłości, byłem w chuj nieszczęśliwy To był mój ostatni dzwonek, na bycie w świecie żywych Ostatni dzwonek, na bycie w świecie żywych Żeby nasz rap nie zginął, żeby się szczęśliwie żyło, Żeby luxu było kilo, żeby nasz czas nie przeminął, Żeby papier był nie bilon, żeby wciąż tu była miłość, Żeby syf każdy pominął, żeby zwyciężyło stilo Żeby nam się ułożyło, by do końca git już było By marzenie się ziściło, żeby każdy mógł to przyjąć Nie smucić się, powrócić do nas, śpiewać to, nucić SLU, 06 już do końca tak być musi Praca, pasja, fart, trochę talentu Oto wszystkie tajniki Rysiowego patentu Kopalnia mętu Kozak był tylko z nazwiska Ale nigdy nie zapomnę, tego prześmiesznego pyska Upadł wydawca, artysta, patrząc na to przez pryzmat Następstw i zdarzeń, czy to jedno i to samo 96 od tego roku z rapu zarabiam siano Wcześniej pakowałem w ten interes cały szmal By ten syf na demach grał, na ulicach był szał Wszędzie docierała, moja plugawa mowa Niecenzuralne słowa, mój świat zdarzył zwariować Wielu z was już tu nie ma, kilku szybciej chłonie ziemia Zapomniana dzielnica i nic się nie zmienia Poza tym, że mi wyszło a ty nie szykuj dla mnie noszy Dobrze wiesz, że 5 lat temu nie dałbyś za mnie 5 groszy Nie czuj się przez to gorszy, bo kiedyś byłeś lepszy Ja nie będę triumfował, głupot nie będę pieprzył A do ciebie skarbie jedno, gdybym mógł cię przekonać Może gdybym cofnął czas, zechciałaś byś mnie pokochać Żeby nasz rap nie zginął, żeby się szczęśliwie żyło, Żeby luxu było kilo, żeby nasz czas nie przeminął, Żeby papier był nie bilon, żeby wciąż tu była miłość, Żeby syf każdy pominął, żeby zwyciężyło stilo Żeby nam się ułożyło, by do końca git już było By marzenie się ziściło, żeby każdy mógł to przyjąć Nie smucić się, powrócić do nas, śpiewać to, nucić SLU, 06 już do końca tak być musi